ForbiddenLove
by MangaFreak3
Summary: Why? Why must it be like this? I loved him but he is my…Half-…brother. TRC x OHSHC, Kurogane x Haruhi warning: Incest later on.


Forbidden Love

Genre: Romance/Drama/Slight Humor

Summary: Why? Why must it be like this? I loved him but he is my…Half-…brother. TRC x OHSHC, Kurogane x Haruhi warning: Incest later on.

AN: this is my second fanfic and I'm currently in need of a BETA reader. I apologized for my bad grammar, because English is not my first language. Seeing as no one out there wrote a Haruhi x Kurogane fic before, I'm planning on giving it a shot. In this world, Magic does not exist, this Kurogane is sort of like the Kurogane in the Ouran world. Maybe i'll make this a Tomoyo x Mori fic too if i can somehow plug Tomoyo into the plot. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer:MangaFreak3 does not own Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoirs or Ouran High School Host Club, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1-Ouran, here I come

On my 15th birthday, my father told me something that I will never forget. Something that I'm sure will change the way I live forever. It is that I supposed to have a half-brother. Accordingly, my brother is a child from mom and her ex-boyfriend.

This is how I heard it. One night, when dad was away and mom have to stay home; her ex-boyfriend came and raped her. When morning came, Dad was furious that this person has forcibly have sex with mom and thus he called the police. Of course, the criminal was sentence to prison for 3 years. It's not fair. He should be in prison for longer. Anyway, shortly after that incident, mom was pregnant. Dad told mom to abort the child but mom refused, saying that it is a life from and thus even if she hated the father, she still want the baby. Dad of course agreed.

Sadly, a couple hours right after the baby was born, that evil person somehow escaped the prison and took the baby, whom name has not been given, away.

Unfortunately, the criminal escaped from the police. However, evidence shows that the car that the baby was in was found in the morning in a car accident. The criminal snapped his neck and died immediately but the baby was nowhere to be found.

Ranka, my dad really wishes to see him again even if he is not his child. Truthfully, I want to see him too. However though, the only way to distinguish him is his scarlet eyes and a birthmark on his left bicep. The color of his eyes is pure red. The eyes are very noticeable. On the other hand, the birthmark is a little hard to find. Overtime, the birthmark might turn to very faint.

But anyhow, I just got accepted to Ouran Private High School. Apparently, only TWO available spots for scholarship student and I was lucky enough to be accepted.

I was so happy that I forgot tomorrow is the first day of school. I quickly snapped out of my trance and go prepare for my school equipment.

~-~

The sight of Ouran is even fancier than the flyer. I stare in shocked at the _castle _in front of me. Anyway, I stepped on the school ground and received many look from the students. 'Rich bastard'. I ignored them and make my way to the office.

"Ano, I'm the new student and I need my schedule," I said politely to the lady behind the office desk.

She glanced at me and continued to type. She acted as if I'm some sort of _things_ and not person.

"Ano, I need my schedule," I said more loudly.

After what seem like a minute, she finally got up from her seat and give me a piece of paper, not even bother to speak to me. I stared at the piece of paper in my hand that label SCHEDULE. How in the world am I supposed to get to these classes?

"Ano, can you give me the direction please?" I said.

"No. Figure it out on your own, commoner!" she snapped.

I glared at her and turned away sharply. 'How dare her!' as I was about to exit the office, I accidently bumped into someone that does not look like a student or a teacher. He looked sort of like a commoner like me. But that's not all; his scarlet eyes were what caught my attention.

His outfit consisted of a light yellow pullover, beneath was a white shirt, and black pants. His velvet black hair was spiked back. He also carried a standard school bag, and wear rectangular glasses.

"It's rude to stare you know?" The man said causing me to snap out of my day dream.

"Gomenasai," I apologized.

He nodded and walked toward the lady and said, "Oi, may I have my schedule? I'm one of the scholarship students,"

I expected the lady to ignore him but instead she immediately walked toward him and started giving him instruction on how to get to classes with the schedule.

'What the heck, how come I don't get directions?'

He turned around and noticed that I still there. He asked me, "What are you still doing here?"

"How come she gave you direction and not me?" I asked angrily.

He smirked and answered, "Oh jeez I don't know, probably because I'm better looking than you,"

'Okay, that does it.'

"Mister, I don't care who you are but I think you are an arrogant pig!" I snapped.

He look slightly taken back but his expression quickly turn to a scowl.

"Oi, onna, can you give direction to this little miss here too?" he said grumpily.

'Hah, never messed with Fujioka Haruhi.'

The woman mumbled something but she quickly gave me directions in an impatient tone.

After she finished I turned around and he still there. "What are you still doing here?" I mimicked.

"Just wondering if short little Miss, need helps getting to her class,"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good," I said. "What your name by the way? I'm Fujioka Haruhi,"

"Kurogane Suwa,"

"That's a very good name. What grade are you anyway?"

"I'm a senior, class 3-A. you?" He inquired.

"Freshman, 1-A"

"Good, 'cause I don't want to have the same class at you," He smirked.

I stuck out my tongue at him childishly and stormed away.

~-~

Class was very uneventful. No, scratch that. Uneventful is a wrong term, more like tedious. First, when I stepped my foot into the class room, I received many glances. Then the teacher decided to have a new seating chart and I was stuck in between two annoying twins.

It's just one seat apart and they started wailing like it the end of the world.

"No ~ Hikaru~!" one wailed.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll always be with you," the other one, whom I assumed name is Hikaru wailed back dramatically.

"Geez, it's just one seat apart you know?" I muttered.

"You are boring, commoner!" they said in a monotonous tone.

Oh god, how I hate this class!

~.~

Lunch came by quicker than I thought it would. I decided to take a tour around the school and I came to a stop in front of the cafeteria. I enter the cafeteria for the first time and I spotted him almost immediately, that spiky tuff of black hair and those scarlet eyes.

Apparently, he was sitting alone on a table to the far left corner, closest to the exit. Around him were table full with girls in yellow dresses. They all stared at him dreamingly.

For reason unknown, my feet seemed to have a mind on its self. I suddenly found myself walking toward him. On my way, I received many glares from the girl as I asked him politely, "Suwa-senpai, may I sit here?"

He looked up from his lunch, which consists of some onigiri and sushi. I smiled slightly at him.

"Sure why not," he grunted.

As I sat down, many girls around me glared dangerously at me. We ate lunch in an awkward silent. Finally, I decided to break the ice.

"Suwa-senpai how did you like your class?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "hell"

I looked at him understandingly. "Me too," I muttered and we fell back into the awkward silent again.

"Want to be friend?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me strangely. I immediately defense, "don't get me wrong, since you are the only commoner here beside me, so I thought-"

"Sure, call me Kurogane from now on then," he interrupted.

"Can I call you Kuro-senpai instead? Your name is kind of long. You can call me Haruhi," I said childishly.

He looked at me disapprovingly and grumbled, "Whatever,"

"Yay, anyway, I got to go to my class," I said as the bell ring and I hurry off to my class.

The day soon end and I found myself staring at the noisy _library_, if you can call that a library that is. I decided to go find a place to study instead. I saw Kurogane standing in front of a room. I decided to walk toward him. In front of him is the room label Music Room 3 which for some reason, is really quite.

"Kuro-senpai, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for a place to study," he replied.

"Me too," I said. "This room seems quite enough, want to go in?"

But he was one step ahead of me and had already opened the door. We both walked in and were showered with rain of roses petals. We were greeted with, "Irrashaimase,"

When the petals cleared, we saw a group of six boys. The blond in the middle said dramatically, "Welcome to the Host Club,"

Kurogane noticed the door suddenly closed behind them. But pay it no attention. The twins in my class said, "Che, it's just guys,"

Is it just me or I see blue arrows pointing at the banana on their hands?

"H-Host club?" I stammered and back up against Kurogane. He put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, I believe the short male is in your class, correct?" the one in glasses said.

"He is? Whose care, he is boring," they said in unison.

A tick mark appears on the back of my head. The guy in glasses continued, "Interesting, welcome to the host club Mister Honor students. I believe the other tall one is also an Honor student, Right?"

"Yup, He's in our class ne Takashi?"The short blond asked.

"Ah" the tall one answered.

I look at Kurogane and saw him having one of those bore expression on his face.

"Nani ~! Then you two must be Fujioka Haruhi and Suwa Kurogane-senpai," the tall blond exclaimed and moved toward us.

"Blond-san, I would like it if you keep your distance between us," Kurogane said. "Besides, are you a stalker or something?" He inquired the one in glasses.

He just grinned. The blond ignored Kurogane previous comment and exclaimed, "The infamous Commoner that dare to take the entrance test to Ouran and successfully passed it. It's not every day that we find TWO, not one, but TWO commoners in our school!"

Kurogane and Haruhi paled as a purple color words hang lowly on top of their head that label "Commoners".

Glasses decided to continue from the blond lovely speech, "The fact that you both passed the exam prove that you guys are bookworm,"

We both have a sweat-dropped behind our heads as the blond pop out of nowhere. "Both of you are the heroes to other commoner. You guys proved that even a commoner could survive in this elite school of Ouran!"

"We are leaving Haruhi," Kurogane said and begin to walk away. I proceed to follow through. But suddenly, the short blond fly toward me and asked, "Haru-chan, you are a Heroes?"

Thus both Kurogane and I were dragged backward, away from the doors.

"Ah, not a hero- Who are you calling Haru-chan!" I shouted. He backed away with tear in his eyes toward the tallest member of the group.

"This is surprising. I never have thought that the Honor Students are Gay," Glasses muttered to himself.

Kurogane finally lost his cool and he finally exploded, "Who are you calling Gay! Haruhi we are leaving whether you like it or not!" he proceed to yank the door opened. However, he was stopped by the devious twins, both clinging to his arms.

The blond continued, "So tell me, what type of guys are you guy into?" ignoring Kurogane outburst.

"The wild type?" the tallest host looks at us with dark blue roses as his background. "The Loli-Shota type?" the smallest host looks up from his stuffed bunny and smiled, with a few drops of tear in his eyes. "The devious type?" the twins grinned, who is trying their best to hold Kurogane down. "The cool type?" the man in glasses smiled darkly at us.

"Matte! You are mistaken! We were just looking for a place to stu-" I tried to protest but he interrupted.

"Or do you like me, the Prince type?" he finished with inching extremely close to me, which causes me to stumbled backward and knocking off the expensive looking vase. I immediately turn backward to try to catch it but for some unknown reason I trip on a banana peel and the vase shattered to million pieces of sharp shards. I felt that I'm flying and soon will land on that pile of broken shards. Slowly, very slowly, I could see that the shards are getting closer and closer and closer. I shut my eyes tight as a felt the shards pierced my left elbow. A yelp of pain escapes my lips as I stumbled on the ground.

Kurogane POV

The moment I saw her in the office, I suddenly became attract to her. That innocent face and those angel lips, the way she pouted make me felt uneasy. But now, I saw her slowly fall down on the broken shards. I immediately broke free from the twins and dashed toward Haruhi, too late though; I could almost felt her pain as the shards pierce her left elbow at the angle of 70 degree. I immediately rushed to her side and knelt beside her.

"Aw man, that vase was expensive, and here we thought we could auction it off for 8 million yen," the twins whined.

"Could you just SHUT UP for a moment?" I shouted, "It's your fault in the first place for throwing banana peel all over the place!"

Everyone froze in their place upon my outburst. I ignored them and check on Haruhi, who was wincing in pain.

Upon seeing the blood as they seeped through Haruhi's sleeve, I immediately picked her up bridal style and kicked the damn door open.

The host club decided to follow me to the infirmary. The nurse looks at me in concern as she noticed Haruhi, bleeding in my arms. I quickly set her down on the bed and roll up her sleeve. The nurse quickly came over and proceeded to clean the wound. I noticed the host club standing at the doorway and give them a dead glare. Then Glasses make his way over to us and said, "We will give you the treatment for free but that still doesn't cover up the amount that you both own. Suwa-senpai, you own us 3 million yens for breaking down the expensive door. Haruhi, you originally owned 8 million yens but seeing how you got hurt because of the twins, you now own 7.5 million yens. Thus in total both of you together own 10.5 million yens. Please pay the money."

'What the hell! A door that cost 3 million yens! Don't joke with me!'

Haruhi looked even paler than she was before the mentioned of 8 million yens.

"I doubt that you even have enough to pay half of it," the twins said in unison, "You guy can't even afford to paid for the school uniform. Tono~ what should we do?"

Tamaki stood proudly and announced in the most dramatic pose ever, "Honor students, you must have heard of the saying 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' From now on you are the host club dogs until you can paid off for the amount you own"

I swear I could see Haruhi soul slowly ascend toward Heaven and muttered something like 'Oka-san, Oni-chan, I'm coming,'

"Haruhi, can you even work in that arm of your?" I asked and pulled her soul back to her body.

"It's lucky that the shards did not pierce too deeply. He'll heal in less than 3 days," the nurse said.

Haruhi looks at her left arm and nods.

"I can use my right arm," she said and smiled brightly at me.

I sighed. She is so stubborn.

Thus our lives at Ouran High School officially begin.

Haruhi POV

Apparently, our first job is to go run some errand to get coffee.

We arrived at the store that I usually went to.

"Ne, Kuro-senpai, what kind of coffee do they want anyway?" I asked.

"How the hell I'm supposed to know," he grumbled angrily.

…

"Gomenasai, if I didn't fall and get hurt, you would not have to kick down the door in your panic stage," I said, looking down at my feet sadly.

He sighed and said, "It's not your fault, it's the twins fault, and besides, I DID NOT PANIC!" he shouted the last part.

He looks at my pathetic face and sighed once again. He quickly grabbed some coffee and paid the money.

"You coming or what?" he asked rudely, already outside the store.

I nodded and follow him. We walked in comfortable silent. I noticed that he only carried those heavy containers of coffee with just one hand. I decided to asked, "Kuro-senpai, don't you ever feel tire? You have been carrying those with just one hand; I can help you carry it if you want."

He shrugged, "Nope, and absolutely not. You are forbid from doing anything that requires both hands."

We soon reach Music Room 3. The moment we open the door, Tamaki called us over and we gave him the coffee. He stared at it as if it is something from outer space.

"What's this, my little pig?" he asked.

I'll let that command slide for now, "Uh…Coffee?"

"How strange, I haven't seen this maker before," he stated confusingly. "Is this the already ground kind?" he asked.

"No it's the instant kind," I answered.

Many gasps could be heard around us and soon everyone start to crowd around Tamaki. "This must be the kind in which all you have to do is add hot water." he stated.

He thought for a moment and suddenly, "This is the infamous commoner coffee!" he exclaimed. A girl suddenly stated, "So it's true that the commoner never has time to ground their coffee,"

All of them nodded in understanding and pity. By now, Kurogane has long disappeared to god know where and I am stuck here with them. "Commoner's wisdom," Kyoya muttered and starts to write stuff down to his notebook.

"100 grams for 300 yens," Hikaru said in awed.

"That is a lot less from what we usually paid," Kaoru exclaimed softly.

"Excuse me, I'll go get the expensive kind that you want," I muttered in annoyance.

"No wait," Tamaki shouted and there is this dramatic pause that you usually see in movies. "I'll try this," he concluded and received a round of applauses from the people around him.

Kurogane POV

From afar, I noticed that Haruhi is performing in what I called "the English coffee ceremony". She expertly filled the 4 cups with hot water right after she putted a spoonful of instant coffee in the cup. Soon, the coffees are ready. I heard one of the girl said, "My father would be mad at me if he find out I drink this,"

Then Tamaki grabbed her and leaned down while he said, "Will you drink it if I feed it to you mouth to mouth?" he finished and leaned in closer.

The girl fainted and hearts could be seen flying all over the place.

It's a good thing that most of the girls are over there so that they don't notice me. I don't get how they can stand these girls. The moment I said that I was once again surrounded by girls, I sighed for the umpteenth times today.

"Suwa-senpai, why aren't you wearing the school uniform? But I love your current outfit!" one of the girl squealed.

I face palmed and walk away.

"Ah ~ Suwa-senpai, where are you going?" One of the _stalkers_ asked.

"Bathroom," I answered boringly.

I gave up glaring at them a long time ago. No matter how many times I glared at them, they just keep on coming. I sighed yet once again. How I wish look could kill. So I can kill all of them and escape the crime.

They blushed scarlet. Finally, some free time. That comment was quickly proven false by a girl.

"Suwa-senpai, are you a member of the host club?" she asked which raises interest in other girls and I was once again surrounded by girls.

Kyoya to the rescue, "No he is not, and I think you ladies should give him some privacy. You ladies have been keeping him from going to the bathroom,"

They blushed yet again.

"Thanks," I muttered and proceed to go have some privacy.

Haruhi POV

I look over at Kurogane and saw him being bugged by group of girls. 'Poor guy'. I walk around the room and I stopped at the twins' station.

Apparently, they are doing their infamous "twincest" act. Their customer blushed as they finished in a pose so that Hikaru is holding Kaoru's chin and gently tilted it toward him.

Then the door swung open and Mori and Honey walked in.

"Ah Honey-senpai, we have been waiting for you," their clients said.

"Gome ne, I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi at the Kendo club," Honey said sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"Kawai~," many girls squealed.

"Is he really a senior?" I asked no one in particular.

"He's in my class," Kurogane said, suddenly appeared from behind me.

"ARG!" I yelped. He scared me!

Almost immediately, he appeared next to my left arm and asked, "Is it hurting?"

"I-ie, you just scared me. That's all," I answered.

He sighed in relieved and turn away while muttering something like 'Ninja must always high his present,'

I sweat-dropped and noticed that Kyoya has somehow make his way to stand beside me. "Mori's selling point is his taciturnity and Honey's being child-like, in case you didn't know," he stated in a matter-of-fact-ly tone.

Honey suddenly "fly" toward us and gave us his Usa-chan, his stuffed bunny.

"Haru-chan, look after Usa-chan for me okay?" he asked cutely.

All I could do was stared stupidly at the stuff animal while saying, "Kawai,"

Kurogane snickered behind me and I turned around to glare at him. He returned my glare with a mocking smirk, which is 100 xs more effective than my glare.

Kyoya said something that caught our attention, "You both owned the club 10.5 millions yens and at the pace you are working right now, Suwa-senpai will finish paying off his dept by the end of his freshman year in college while you'll finish by the time you graduate," he smiled darkly while adjusting the glasses so it reflected the light.

"No freaking way!" I heard Kurogane mumbled.

Kyoya apparently heard him and said evilly, "You can try running away, but do you have a passport?"

Kurogane flinched and Tamaki suddenly came waltzing toward us.

"Ah, my little piglets, did you learned anything?"

"Uh…" I'm speechless. "Not really," Kurogane decided to answer.

He gasped and said, "Both of you must learn to treat women with respect…"

I zoned out for the whole speech trying to find the right word to describe his action.

"There is a word to describe him. Let's see, what is it again?" I asked no one in particular.

"Energetic?" Kurogane said.

"No, he is but that is not the word I'm looking for," I shook my head.

"Troublesome?"

"No,"

"Annoying?"

"That's it, the word I'm looking for…" I begun but was interrupted by Tamaki.

Tamaki bended down to my eyes level so he could finish his 'lesson', "A lower angle look is really effective…"

"Obnoxious," I finished while lightly snapping my fingers. Tamaki paled and look like a statue that just got petrified by Medusa and crumbled away. I heard Kurogane muttered, "Isn't annoying and obnoxious the same thing?"

Tamaki crawled toward his corner to sulk. He looked really down and so I decided to cheer him up, "Ah~ Tamaki-senpai, I am really touched by your lesson,"

He quickly recovered, "I see, I see, let's me teach you more,"

"Tono," the twins called.

"No, address me as King!" he exclaimed.

"Even if you did teach them, it's not like they are qualify to be a host," Hikaru stated.

"I bet his eyes are even smaller than right now if we take off his glasses," Kaoru said and reached for my glasses while Hikaru do the same thing to Kurogane.

"Hey! I need my glasses, I lost my contact earlier today," We protested in unison and same excuses too.

3rd POV

The ground shook violently and Tamaki slowly emerged in between the twins and pushed them apart. He snapped his finger, "Demon twins!"

"Roger,"

"Kyoya, my hairstylist!"

The Shadow King was one step ahead of him. He finished dialing the last number to his hairstylist.

"Mori-senpai, go get some contact lenses from the nurses,"

Mori rushed out of the room.

"Tama-chan, what do I do?" Honey asked eagerly.

"Honey-senpai…"

"Yeah? Yeah?" He looked even more exciting.

"Go eat some cake," Tamaki concluded.

Honey sulk at his table with his bunny, while eating cake.

Kurogane and Haruhi were dragged by the twins toward the room. He found himself in the same curtain or room as Haruhi as a light blushed splashed across his face.

"Change into these," the twins said and held up two male uniforms.

Kurogane quickly kicked the twins to the outside of the curtain. "Haruhi, I'll be changing in the other curtain room, so take your time in there," Kurogane hollered.

A look of realization dawned upon the twins and they grinned mischievously. They suddenly turn around and stare at Kurogane for no particular reason. Annoyed with the staring, Kurogane said, "I know I'm attractive but I'm not interest in male so stop staring,"

The twins blushed as red as tomatoes and dashed out of the prep room. Kurogane then go into the next curtain to change.

He suddenly heard a light gasp coming from Haruhi's changing room.

"Haruhi, daijoubu desu ka?" He asked.

"My arm hurt whenever I'm trying to shrug off the shirt," she answered.

"Tsk, you are so troublesome, wait there. I'll be there in a minute, and don't worry, I won't peek," Kurogane said,

He finished changing and blindfolded himself as he makes his way toward Haruhi's curtain.

He walked in and proceeds to help Haruhi change even though he has no idea which direction she is in.

He soon found his target and gently removes the shirt from Haruhi's arms. Then he help her put on the school uniform. Haruhi was blushing madly during the whole process.

"Are you done?" Kurogane asked, making sure that Haruhi fully dressed before removing the blindfold.

"Yeah," She answered.

Kurogane then took off the blindfold and blushed at the sight of Haruhi. He then heard the Host Club waiting patiently for them outside. Haruhi walk out while asking "Is this really okay for me to wear this?"

"Kawai~" Tamaki cried.

"If you look this good you could have said so, you might even be able to have some customer." The twin said.

"The errand boy has officially graduated into a host," Tamaki declared.

"What about Suwa-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"Kuro-senpai, Come out, don't be shy," Haruhi teased.

"Shut up! I'm not shy," He shouted and walked out in the same curtain as Haruhi.

The twins' jaw dropped while Kyoya and Honey stared wide eyes.

'Did my information was incorrect for some reason?' Kyoya thought while double checking Haruhi's data.

'Could it be that my assumption was wrong, and Haruhi is not a girl?' Honey thought and quickly regained his composure.

'Suwa-senpai is a pervert,' the twins thought.

'Or maybe, they are lover?' they all, except Tamaki and Mori, thought. 'But they are too young to do this sexual thing; well at least Haruhi is too young,'

Tamaki was oblivious to his fellow club member. Mori noticed this and decided to ask his cousin later.

When Kurogane stepped out, his look was improved tremendously. For once, he is no longer wearing his rectangular glasses, revealing the beauty of his scarlet eyes. He is currently wearing the school uniform which consists of a white shirt, black pants and blue blazer. His tie was slightly crooked and the top button of his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Suwa-senpai is also graduated into a full-fledged host," Tamaki exclaimed.

"If both of you can get 100 people to request you, then we will forgive your debt of 10.5 million yens," Tamaki said and point at them.

Thus, their life as a host has officially begun.

Kurogane POV

How am I supposes to do this? I have no idea how or what to do!

"Suwa-senpai, why did you join the Host club?" Kari, one of the customers asked,"

"I'm helping my friend over there," I smirked and jabbed my finger at Haruhi.

"Ah~ so manly," the clients squealed.

"His smirk is so dreamy," another said.

"Suwa-senpai, can I designate you again tomorrow?" One of the clients asked.

"Sure, that will be a great help," I smirked again.

"Me too," several others said.

I looked over at Haruhi and saw that she's also doing great until Tamaki called her over and started hugging her like crazy. She immediately called Mori for help and judging by his look, he'd already figured it out.

~_~

When I was walking toward the school gate, I saw Haruhi frantically searching for something in that ridiculous pool or fountain or whatever you called it. On the ground beside the pool were wet notebooks and pencil case.

"Oi, Haruhi, what are you doing?" I called.

"I'm looking for my wallet. I put my lunch money for this week in it," she called back. I sighed and decided to give her a helping hand.

"How the hell did your bag and wallets ended up in there?" I asked out of boredom while helping her finds it.

"I don't know, I sort of found my bag in the pond after club activity," she answered.

"Hey, commoners!" Tamaki called from behind us.

We turned around to acknowledge him before returning to our search. "You've got some nerve, skipping club activity,"

He noticed the wet bag on the floor and asked, "Why is your bag all wet?"

"It just sort of fly out of the window," Haruhi answered.

Tamaki decided to lend a hand also and get in the water to help search for the wallet.

"It was that Ayanokoji Bitch wasn't it?" Kurogane growled from where he stood.

"Kuro-senpai," I scolded, "You can't be certain it was her,"

"It's obvious how she treated you before," he said. "Tamaki, keep an eye on her,"

"I'll try, Suwa-senpai," Tamaki said, "Hah, found it,"

He then handed it to Haruhi. Haruhi took the wallet and muttered thanks.

~_~

I saw that Bitch request Haruhi and decided to keep a close eye on them. She suddenly pulled Haruhi toward her and accused her of assaulting her.

"Ah~, Haruhi is being violent!" She screamed.

"Stop lying, Onna. You freaking pulled_ her_ toward you and pretend that he assaulted you," I said coldly. Oops, I think I slipped my mouth.

Water greeted Haruhi and the bitch as she was trying to say something else. "You don't have to pour water on him you know that, right?" I said toward the twins.

"We miss-aimed that's all," they answered nonchalantly.

"Tamaki-sama, Haruhi…he-" she started to said.

"How graceless, you threw his bag into the pond didn't you?" Tamaki interrupted.

"D-do you have any proof," she shouted in anger.

"I trust Haruhi that he is not that type of guy," he said then sighed.

"Ayanokoji-hime, I'm sorry to said this but you are no longer welcome to our club, please leave," Tamaki concluded sadly.

"Tamaki-sama, You IDIOT!" she screamed and dashed out of the room.

"As for you Haruhi, you and Kuro senpai quota just increased to 1000 customers each,"

"Eh~? Me too?"

"IT's because you didn't stopped him from creating this messed," Kyoya said coolly then he turn to Haruhi. "Haruhi, we only have this spare clothe left, I hope you don't mind,"  
Kyoya said darkly.

"No," Haruhi answered truthfully and walked toward the prep room.

Thus we all waited patiently outside until we heard Haruhi said, "Kuro-senpai, Help please,"

The Host club eyes were on me as a sighed deeply and untied my tie. I quickly put it around my eyes-my makeshift blindfold.

Tamaki eyed me suspiciously and asked, "Why are you blindfolding yourself, Suwa-senpai?" Even though I can't see, but I can still sense them standing in front of me waving their arms around to make sure I can't see anything. I keep on walking forward, pretending to not know that they are in the way and actually bump into Mori's hand. He quickly withdrew his hand and muttered an apologized.

"A lady must not show her undergarment to other men beside her husband. I am not her husband thus I must prevent myself from embarrassing Haruhi," I said and walked inside the curtain.

I could hear Tamaki sputtering like a crazy man on the other side of the curtain. I quickly helped Haruhi dressed up. That nurse lied. It has been 5 days and her arm still hasn't healed yet. Even though I didn't see anything on her arm but she claimed it hurt when she tried to put on the clothes.

"Done?" I asked and she walked out of the room to the other side of the curtain.

All eyes were on her as she stepped out. I followed her and removed my blindfold as I stepped out of the curtain.

A light blushed colored my cheeks as I saw her in a female uniform.

"Wow, you looks so damn good, Haruhi," I muttered under my breath. She must have heard me for she turned around and blushed. "T-thank you," she stuttered.

"Haruhi, are you a girl?" Tamaki asked, bewildered.

"Biologically, yes," Haruhi answered innocently.

"And you guys knew all along?" Why didn't you tell me?" Tamaki screamed.

"It was interesting to let you figure it out on your own but Suwa-senpai just has to blow it," Kyoya said. "He could have walked in on her while she is changing," he concluded with a grin.

"And that is exactly why I prevented it," I smirked.

"Ne, Haru-chan, why can't you change by yourself?" Honey asked innocently.

'Good question!'

"You know what, he's right. The nurse said that you should be healed in 3 days and it has been 5 days," I asked Haruhi.

She sweats nervously and said, "I-ie, that nurse lied. It's still hurt, see?"She said and tries to bend her arm which she winced dramatically.

She then quickly changed the topic by smiling brightly and said, "You know what I actually enjoy hosting, maybe I should start addressing myself as 'Ore' from now on,"

I rolled my eyes and coughed. Haruhi suddenly turned around and glared at me. I looked away and comment, "'Ore' doesn't suit you, Use 'Jibun' instead,"

She pouted at me as if saying 'pretty, pretty please~'. I try desperately to control myself but she just looked so damn cute.

"Whatever, it's none of my business, do whatever you want," I finally gave in.

Haruhi cheered behind me.

"But you better address yourself as "Jibun" when I'm around, got it?" I said.

"Got it!" she said and flashed me one of those breath-taking smile.

The host club watched the exchange in interest.

"Ne, Takashi, don't you think that Kuro-chan is stronger than he looks?" Honey whispered to his cousin.

"Ah," Mori replied, agreeing with Honey.

~.~

3rd POV

Club activity finally ended and Haruhi was walking home until she noticed a certain club member was following her.

"When are you going to stop stalking me, Kuro-senpai?" Haruhi said in annoyance.

Kurogane suddenly stopped on his track, causing Haruhi to turn around and looks at him. Their eyes met for a moment before Kurogane burst out laughing like a maniac. Haruhi stared at him weirdly and said, "What's so funny, senpai?"

His laughter slows down to a chuckle before finally stopping all together. He coughed to regains his composure.

"Don't joke around, Haruhi. My home is this way, and why are you stalking _me_?" he smirked at her. She blushed and quickly said, "My house located in this direction, too,"

He chuckled and muttered to himself, "You are fun to tease, Haruhi,"

They turn around the corner as the sun slowly set behind them. Unfortunately, they were assaulted by fives middle ages men whose faces were covered with black clothes.

"Leave your money and the girl behind," the man in the middle demanded.

"What if I was to say no?" Kurogane said in a cold tone that could freeze hell. Then he whispered more warmly to Haruhi, "Stay behind me and don't move," Haruhi obediently get behind Kurogane.

"Never say No to us kids, GO" the leader yelled as the other four circle them.

Soon, the pair was surrounded by the group of thieves. The thieves quickly drew their daggers.

"This could get ugly, close you eyes Haruhi," He ordered.

"I hoped you said your last word kid. Cause you aren't leaving here alive," The leader laughed and lunged forward as the other four followed suit.

Kurogane quickly took out the two that were in front of him with two punches. He quickly spun around and knocks out another one. While Kurogane was busy with the underlings, the leader made his way toward Haruhi and prepares to strike. Kurogane saw this and lunged over to Haruhi, taking the blow instead.

Haruhi watch the whole thing in horror as the knife was swung in a wide arc before lodging onto Kurogane left bicep. Blood sprayed onto the leader smiling face, baring his ugly teeth at Haruhi.

"Kuro-senpai!" She shouted.

Kurogane grabbed the man and throw him at his last underling. They collided with each other and were knocked out cold. He yanked the knife out of his left bicep and blood start to ooze crazily out of the wound.

Haruhi reached her trembling hands at the neck tie and undo it. She used it as a makeshift bandage to stop the blood. While Kurogane was fishing out his cell phone and dialing the number to the police. He reported the incident.

He suddenly stood up and continued walking toward the direction of his home.

"Kuro-senpai, matte kudasai!" Haruhi suddenly called.

He turned around and said, "Let's go. What are you waiting for?"

"Your wound…"

"It's no big deal" he said through gritted teeth.

He was interrupted as Haruhi said, "You need to go to the hospital,"

"There is no way in hell I'm going there," he shouted.

"Why?" Haruhi shouted back.

"Look here, I just can't okay?" He said in the tone that ended the discussion.

Haruhi sighed heavily and said, "Come over later, that's wound need to be treat,"

The police soon arrived and Kurogane jabbed his finger at the unconscious five.

"I'll be leaving now," he said nonchalantly to the police and walked away. Haruhi followed him and walked beside him.

"But, your wound mister-" the police started but was interrupted when Kurogane said, "No need, this young lady going to treat it later,"

The policeman stared at the pair like they were crazy as they slowly walked down the street.

They soon arrived at the Fujioka Apartment. Haruhi then invited Kurogane into her house. Haruhi then disappeared behind the kitchen and came back with a little box and a bottle that label Alcohol.

"Um, Kuro-senpai, could you uh…" Haruhi said nervously.

Before she could finish, Kurogane has already finished removing his shirt. Haruhi blushed slightly at the sight of the firm chest of Kurogane. His skin was slightly tanned.

"Done staring?" Kurogane asked and Haruhi was snapped back into reality. She then realized that she was blushing madly.

She unscrewed the bottle and removed the tie, revealing that ugly gash. No Birthmark was found. Haruhi gasped slightly. It's lucky that the wound has stopped bleeding. "This is going to sting a bit," Haruhi warned and when Kurogane nodded, she poured the alcohol all over the wound. He hissed loudly but stayed very still. She then used a damp cloth and gently dap it over the wound.

"S-Senpai, I think the wound need stitching up," Haruhi said, a hint of concern colored her tone.

"Then do it," He barked and hissed more loudly as Haruhi dap the cloth near the wound.

"B-but I don't know how," Haruhi confessed.

Just as he was about to retort, Ranka opened the door and gasp at the sight in front of him.

"Otou-san, Do you know how to stitch up a wound?" She asked anxiously.

"What happened?" Ranka asked urgently immediately closing the door.

"He got hurt when he tried to protect me from a group of thieves and he refused to go to the hospital," Haruhi explained quickly.

Ranka looked at Haruhi and then at the unknown boy.

"I'll call my friend, he is a doctor," Ranka said seriously

"No, unless he swear not to put it down the record, I rather stitch it up myself," Kurogane spat.

"Will do," He said and flipped out his cell phone, dialing the number quickly.

"Ayame-chan, can you come over here, someone need stitching up, fast, okay?" He said and ended the call as the person on the other side agreed. He then turned toward Haruhi and asked her to explain the whole situation.

Haruhi immediately explained starting from the moment they were assaulted. Ranka nodded in understanding and said to Kurogane, "Suwa-san, Thank you very much for protecting my daughter,"

"It's no big deal; beside I was the only one there. I'm sure other people would have done so too," He said.

There was a sudden knock on the door as Ranka immediately went to open it.

"Where is he? The boy that need stitching up," An old doctor around mid-30 charged in.

"Over here, Ayame-san," Kurogane spoke up.

She immediately rushed over to his side and took out her equipments. She expertly stitched the wound up in less than a minute. Then she bandaged his arm with clean with bandage that Haruhi provided.

Ranka suddenly asked her to stay and she denied, saying that she has other patient to attend to.

"Ayame-san, I expect this to not go down the record," Kurogane said. She looked at Ranka and received a small nod.

"I understand," she said and left.

Kurogane stood up and said, "Thanks, I'll be leaving now,"

"Ah, Kurogane-san, would you like to stay for dinner," Ranka asked.

"Uh… Sure why not. Just let me go change first," Kurogane said.

"Senpai, you said you live near here, I don't mean to pry but where is it located. What I meant is that since you are wounded, maybe you shouldn't move your left arm too much, I can help you if you want," Haruhi rambled.

Kurogane chuckled and said, "Why don't you take a look," and walked out of the door.

The Fujioka followed and when they saw Kurogane stopped in front of a door of the apartment room next to their, they immediately knew why he chuckled. He lives next door!

The Fujioka decided to go back into their house.

"Haruhi, did you see those scarlet eyes?" Ranka asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, but he is not my half-brother. No birthmark," Haruhi sighed and Ranka looked disappointed.

In five minutes, Kurogane knocked on their door and Haruhi greeted him as she opens the door. Kurogane outfit now consists of a black polo shirt and black pants. The black shirt and the white bandage contrast each other greatly.

'Seemed like he love the color black,' Haruhi thought.

Soon, the table was set and they sat down to have dinner together.

"So, Kurogane-san, how do you like your life here, in this town so far?" Ranka asked.

"It's quite enjoyable," Kurogane answered honestly.

"When did you move here anyway? The room next door has been vacant since I last checked," Haruhi asked, curious.

"I moved here the moment I got news that I was accepted to Ouran," Kurogane answered.

"I see, your parent must be very proud of you since you are able to get a scholarship," Ranka said out of thin air, "Because I know I am. Haruhi, I'm so proud of you," he wailed.

"My parent passed away two years ago, but am sure they are proud," Kurogane said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Both Haruhi and Ranka said.

"Its fine," Kurogane said while continued eating nonetheless.

They continued to eat in silent. Ranka suddenly asked darkly, "I heard that you helped my daughter a lots, including helping her change, isn't that right?"

Haruhi and Kurogane stopped in their track before saying at the same time, "I/he was blindfolded. I/he didn't see anything!"

Ranka smiled sweetly and said, "Well that lighten up the mood a little bit,"

"Kuro-senpai, I don't mean to pry but why didn't you want the doctor to put down your record?" Haruhi asked politely. "It's okay if you don't want to answer me,"

Kurogane stopped eating all together and sighed.

"To tell the truth, my name is Suwasaki Kurogane. I'm sort of running away from my family now. Ever since my parents died, I've lost all my freedom. My aunt is the one who have the power in the house. She never did like my parents and me in the first place. When I was 15, I learned that my aunt has secretly arranged a marriage or me and I was to marry a person I've never met before. I also learned that she will hire hit man to kill me if I ever refuse to marry this person since she have no used of me. Of course, she doesn't know that I knew.

"Therefore, I secretly snuck out of the house and runaway from them. As long as I'm still alive, she never can inherit the amount of money that my parent left for me. I enrolled in a public high school until I was qualifying for the acceptance for Ouran High School. I thought that if I was to enroll in some rich school, she would not be able to find me because she never expected me to have enough money to enroll in the first place. But little does she know that I have enough money to rent an apartment and smart enough to get a scholarship.

"Thus, I enrolled the school under the name of Suwa Kurogane. And that is why i must not go to the Hospital otherwise they will figure my real identity out and I'll be death. Fujioka Ryoji and Fujioka Haruhi, I trust that you to keep this a secret from anyone, including the host club," He finally concluded his speech.

During the whole speech, Haruhi and her father were too shocked to even make any comments. So when Kurogane asked the question, all they could do were nodded their heads.

"Kurogane-san, your secret is safe with me," Ranka said and winked.

"Thank you," Kurogane replied weakly.

"So Kuro-senpai, you are basically a rich child?" Haruhi asked.

Kurogane nodded. "Then its must have been really hard for you to live on your own for 2 years,"

"Not's really, human life are bound to have some challenges," Kurogane answered.

"Since we are neighbor now, call me if you need any help," Haruhi offered.

"Sure, oh and don't give the host club my address either. Don't want them bugging me," He grinned.

"What are we waiting for then, let's finish our meal," Ranka said cheerfully.

Haruhi smiled and pick up her chopsticks again as Kurogane did the same thing.

"I'm not sure we suppose to say this now but anyway, Itadakimasu!" Haruhi said innocently.

Kurogane chuckled and Ranka observed this and smiled to himself.

'This will be really interesting indeed,' he thought.

Haruhi and Kurogane both reached for the same piece of meat and Kurogane kindly gave her the meat and pick another piece instead.

"So cute," Ranka squealed, making the two blushed slightly.

Meanwhile at the Ootori Estate,

"Hm~, strange, I can't find any information on Suwa-senpai," Kyoya muttered as he looked at the screen on his laptop.

AN: please leave a review. Oh Kurogane little speech is important please remember that.


End file.
